


Thwarting Prophacy's Decree

by Lykeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: "What if..?" "Just maybe..." "If only..." "I wish...then..."If something was introduced, will things change? If another survived, will things remain? If something were to be taken, will it stay the same? To stop one's fate, you must change all others. Some changes will be good, others... depends.These are random events, in which fate has been thwarted. Many times...





	1. Vanishing in time

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be frank, I HATE how the series depicted character development (my personal opinion). The lore's great, and the story(s?) are okay. So in great spirit of the "marathon" by J.K Rowling, I plan to play around with the "what if's..." and see how things go. This is for fun, not... you know. I'm American, so bare in mind I don't know all British (am I saying this right?) terminologies. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Vanishing Cabinets.

 

Twins.

 

Mirrored sisters.

 

One waits in Borgin and Burkes, as the other slumbers in Hogwarts.

 

But if one works, how is it that other is broken?

 

Draco Malfoy had asked himself this question after his third session with the old furniture. It was odd that perfect replicas had a such a problem. It's understandable if the the piece of drift wood was overused, but that would cause the magic within the both cabinets to wane.

 

Not just one.

 

Draco points his wand. "Harmonia Nectere Passus!" 

 

Seconds pass and he walks over to open the door.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Closing the door he tries again. "Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

 

He goes to open the door and sighs in relief seeing the coin.

 

Feeling a job well done Draco goes to grab the coin and stuffs it into his pocket. "Ow!" He pulls his hand out seeing the cut on his finger.

 

Brows furrowed, Draco pulls the coin out and notice... something different.

 

...there was something off about it.

 

It was rusty.

 

Rubbing his thumb on the coin, he could feel the dust and rough texture of the coin. 

 

Fear creeps up on him, noticing he failed this attempt as well.

 

He leaves, almost running out of the room.

 

More look into Borgin's notes is to be had.

 

The next day, Draco tried using an apple.

 

"Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

 

He opens the door and smiles in relief seeing it was bitten.

 

Yet, slowly ...he frowns. The apple seems to look old and not freshly eaten. Like the fruit had been sitting out for three days.

 

"Ugh!" Draco drops the fruit in disgust. Tightening his lips, he realizes he failed again.

 

He leaves again to look at Borgin's notes.

 

He uses one of the birds this time. A white one. "Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

 

He opens the door.

 

The bird is dead.

 

But he was getting closer.

 

Determined, Draco comes back the next day.

 

He places the black bird in the cabinet. "Harmonia Nectere Passus!" It's constant fluttering and chirps stops instantly. "Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

 

The cabinets door creaks open a bit.

 

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion.

 

" _ **dRaCo mAlFoY**_..." 

 

Draco inches closer to the cabinet, wand still pointing. "Yes? Who are you?"

 

The door opens more. " _ **ACcIo wAnD**_."

 

Draco's wand flies from his hand and into the cabinet. "Hey!" He goes for the cabinet, and opens to nothing inside. "What?"

 

" _ **STuPeFy!**_ "

 

Draco falls into the cabinet. Stunned, he watches as the cabinet door closes and hears the dreaded words...

 

" _ **HaRMonIa nEcArE pAsSUs!**_ "

 

Draco rushes to his knees and starts banging on the cabinet doors. "Let me out or you will be sorry!" He bangs louder... "Can anybody hear me!" He bangs more...

 

And more...

 

And more...

 

At one point he started scratching the wood...

 

 

Draco sits still with his knees curled up to his chest. His throat sore, finger nails' bloodied, and oxygen low.

 

"Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

 

The door opens and Draco raises his hand to block the light from blinding him.

 

"Malfoy?"

 

Draco blinks looking up to see an old woman with an astonished look. He looks behind her, seeing three more different people with their wands pointing.

 

Swallowing for a breath and need for water, Draco struggles to speak. "Where am I? Who are you?"

 

The old woman frowns, her pristine grey hair up in a neat up bun.

 

An old man walks up from behind her, tucking away his wand, and holds out his hand. "Lets get you out. C'mon."

 

Draco takes the offered hand and stops...

 

His hands...

 

His Hands...

 

HIS HANDS..?!

 

They were scrawny, bone thin..?! How can that be? He wasn't in there for that long, could he..?

 

"Here, let me, dad." The other wizard to the woman's left, tall and in his middle age, walks closer to Draco and lifts him out of the cabinet. "Don't worry, I got ya'."

 

The old man turns to the other wizard. A young child with brown hair. He couldn't be no older than a third year. He whispers something to the child, both nodding. With a quick pat on the shoulder the child runs from the room, wand tight in his hand.

 

Draco was carried from the room and into what he assumed was the guest room. Horribly decorated in his opinion and quite muggle like. The strange man gently places him on the sofa. The old woman from before comes not far behind with a blanket to drape over Draco.

 

Ugly thing, but quite comfortable.

 

Really soft.

 

Draco pulls the blanket tightly to himself.

 

The teen from before comes rushing with a cup of water, a straw swirling around with ice clicking the glass. He holds it up for Draco.

 

Draco takes the cup and drinks greedily, tasting lemon and sugar, realizing for the first time how starved he was.

 

"Bloody hell... _Malfoy_?"

 

Draco back away from the straw and looks to the new old man in the room. No doubt it was Weasly's father...what was his name?

 

"Come here." The first old man spoke, grabbing his friend off to the side to have a chat with him.

 

"Why does he look so young?" The old man points a shaking shocked finger at Draco.

 

"Come." They walk into the next room, guessing was the kitchen.

 

"What do you last remember?"

 

Draco turns to the old woman, confused.

 

"Do you know you're name?"

 

Draco nods. "Draco Lu-cius Malfoy..." He wanted to say more, but his throat was parched.

 

The old woman nods sadly. "This may come as a shock Draco," she speaks slowly, "but... it's the year 2044."

 

"Two thousand..." Draco takes a deep breath. "Two thousand...forty four..?" He looks around the room, trying to find something --some proof!?!

 

The tele was hanging off the wall like a painting, so thin and big... odd boxes with green lights sitting right below it.

 

He stares at the woman and it hits him. Hard. It forces a shudder through his body. A cold reality...

 

She continues to speak. "We went to school together." She tilts her head. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Ronald Weasley's sister..?"

 

Draco just stares.

 

"We thought you were dead. Or that's what most people believed since there wasn't a shred of proof about your disappearance. Harry told me you were still alive because Snape is, too. He took the Unbreakable Vow with your mother." She sits on the couch adjacent to the sofa. "Ever since Harry took your wand...no. That's not right. Let me start over. That... _thing_...that took your wand, wasn't you. But it looked exactly like you. Harry had your wand for years after he stopped it. Since then, he's been hearing voices coming from the cabinet. Hermione thought it was the magical connection...between the cabinets. Like hearing voices from the other one, just like how they can make people Apparate. She said sound would work as well but..."

 

Darco takes a deep breath, waiting.

 

"...the other cabinet was destroyed in during the war." She pauses in thought. "Harry wanted the voices to stop, but we didn't know where to start. We tried everything. Spells, incantations, potions, new magic... but nothing worked. Ron was the one that came with the idea to make another cabinet and try enchanting it with magic. The voices stopped, except for yours. Harry described it like it was a nightmare that never goes away.

 

"So Hermione tried again. She went home last week, promises to try again when she had the time." She smiles. "Leave it to children to do the most brilliant things."

 

Draco takes another sip of his drink before and spoke. "What was it? That... _thing_?"

 

"It was a possessed Bogart." The old man walks out from the kitchen and goes to sit next to the woman. "A wizard by the name of Huris Varney Frothwich III. He was a wanted wizard from the 1860s. A cannibal. During his murder spree, the man discovered he could use the Vanishing Cabinets in order to time travel without the dangers of breaking the timeline. He did so by forcing a delay within the space- or dimensions of the cabinets, so the travel wasn't instantaneous.

 

"So every time he used it, he'd travels to the future. But... something went wrong. He tried to reverse what he had done to travel back in the past. He about killed himself. Bloke was stubborn. So he possessed the closest thing to him. A Bogart."

 

Draco gulps for air before speaking. "Why...me?"

 

"You were the only one working on the cabinets."

 

The answer was so simple wasn't it?

 

A man, a killer, a cannibal, wanted to live and continue what he had started.

 

The cabinet was never broken, but merely out of synchronization. He should've known from the coin he first used. It came out old and rusty.

 

He gotten a greater hint from the eaten apple.

 

So what now..?


	2. We're cousins...sort of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Draco told Harry they were family, knowing well of the bloodline. What outcome will that bring?

"Why should I live with the Malfoy's?"

"It's better than the Dursely's."

"Seriously, Harry. I hate Draco and his father as much as the next person, but it's better than what's going on at that dreadful place."

"They're my family."

"So is Draco."

"Yeah, but like seven generations-!"

"They're forth cousins Ron."

"My point exactly! The bloodline's ancient, it's no wonder that book had dust all over it!"

"Look at it this way Harry. If the Malfoy's don't work then you can go back to the Dursley's."

"Bloody hell Hermione, who's side are you on?"

"What're you talking about Ron?"

"You just asked Harry if he would choose between infinite torture or hell itself?"

"More like which grass is more shite."

"Harry you know I would offer a place to stay with me if I could, but you know I can't."

"Yeah, same here."

"Have you talked to Sirius, yet?"

"He can't take me in either."

 

"Malfoy's it is then."

"I don't it like any more than you mate."

"If it's any consolation Harry...I'm sorry."

 

" _Potter_."

" _Malfoy_."

"Took you long enough."

"This way young Masters."

 

"The dinner's good Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please dear, call me Aunt Narcissa. Or aunt-- which ever you prefer."

"May I be excused?"

"You may." "Harry, will you like to see your room?"

"Don't mind if I do Mrs. -ah, Aunt Narcissa." 

 

"Aunt..um, Narcissa?"

"Hm?"

"How are me and Draco related?"

"You don't know?"

 

 

"How do you do that?"

"How does any wizard use magic?"

" _Draco_. Be nice."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"A trade then?" "You teach me how to speak Parseltongue and I'll teach you other kinds of magic? Deal?"

"Deal."

 

"How did you do that?"

"The patronus spell?"

"Teach it me?"

"Teach me that."

"Alright, deal."

"Deal."

 

"How do you do this one?"

"You flick then swerve."

"Oh? I thought it was--

"Zig-zag?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Common mistake really."

"They should fix it."

"I couldn't agree more."

 

"Blast!"

"You alright?"

"Blood--sodding-! No, I'm not alright! I just burnt my finger."

"Here, let me."

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

 

"Stupefy!"

"AH!"

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding..."

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You called me by my first name."

"Shut it, Potter."

Harry laughs.

 

"You're not bad Harry."

"You're not bad yourself Draco."

"I hate it."

"Hate what?"

"Saying your name."

"Then don't."

"Potter it is then."

"Draco it is."

 

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"What are Dementors doing here in the first place?"

"It's because of Sirius Black."

"Draco! Harry! Are you boys alright?"

"We're fine."

"Just exhausted, Auntie."

"Come inside, I'll put up the barrier."

 

"What's going on?"

"Mum's kicking dad out."

"Why?"

"He sent the Dementors."

"It's my fault."

"No. He deserves it."

"I never liked your dad."

"Nor do I."

 

"I expect both of you boys to come back home." "Now, you boys take care!"

"We will!"

"Thanks for having me over Auntie!"

"Try not to get into too much trouble!"

"We'll try our best!"

"Don't forget to owl!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this as "completed" because these are all random happenings and "what-if" scenarios.


End file.
